With the rapid development and popularization of a context aware technology, and particularly, the development of the Internet of Things and an intelligent space technology, a context aware application based on Internet information and sensor information of the Internet of Things is increasingly integrated into daily lives of ordinary people. Therefore, for a common user with no professional development skill, a requirement for creating a personalized context aware application of a trigger type is also increasingly strong.
Currently, a context aware application is constructed mainly based on a trigger rule, that is, a specified action is triggered when a condition constituted of a context is met. For example, for an application rule “turning on a light in the living room when arriving home”, “arriving home” is a condition constituted of user location information, and “turning on a light in the living room” is an action executed to respond to the condition “arriving home”.
In the prior art, when a user develops a context aware application, the user selects a required operation item by using a development tool and then constructs a scenario according to required logic, where the operation item includes an identifier representing the application and an operation manner representing an execution action. Therefore, the user needs to subjectively select all contexts and actions that are used in the scenario when the context aware application is constructed, which reduces development efficiency.
It can be learned that a technical problem that development steps of the context aware application are tedious and the development efficiency is low exists in the prior art.